r_gasmasksofficialwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sophistry
Sophistry is a moderator on the r/gasmasks Discord and Steam group. His main area of interest is Australian Gas Masks and CBRN Equipment, an area that absolutely nobody except for himself could give two shits about. Additionally, he is also the owner of the website gas mask database website australiangasmasks.com Originating from the shithole known as Australia, Sophistry has been collecting since 2014, although, Sophistry only collected for roughly a year before he stopped. Initially joining the r/gasmasks Discord in 2017, He did not actually engage with any other collectors until the middle of 2018, which was when he started to properly collect gas masks again. Compared to many other collectors, Sophistry only has a small amount of masks in his collection. This is due to a variety of reasons, such as the fact that there is a relatively small gas mask market in his homeland and also because Sophistry spends his money on other hobbies, such as building computers. However, despite this, Sophistry has managed to become one of the few collectors to obtain a rare Australian version of the British No.1 Mark IV NBC Suits as well as the 3c/20 IPCO "Lunguard" Respirator Personality: Sophistry is generally a relatively calm member of the community, however, blinded by nationalism, Sophistry will regularly fall into a pit of rage whenever his nation is insulted. Despite this, Sophistry has on numerous occasions denounced his homeland. This was especially seen during the 2019 Australian Federal Election, when Sophistry has been quoted saying "HOW FUCKING DENSE IS MY COUNTRY" after the results of the election was announced. Sophistry is also a very political person, stating he is a traditional libertarian, often sharing information regarding the latest political news of Australia. However, it is often seen that nobody could care less about what is happening in his nation. Other: Sophistry is an avid snake lover, with some of his favourite snakes being the Red-belly Black Snake, Blue-bellied Black Snakes and Diamond Pythons. Despite not actually owning any, he has knowledge on various different types of snakes, specifically snakes originating from Australia and the overall Oceanic region. Sophistry use to also have a daily event known as "Snake Time!", in which Sophistry would provide fun facts and images relating to native Australian snakes, however "Snake Time!" was later cancelled due to unknown reasons. Sophistry's love for snakes has led to speculation that he is a Scalie, although Sophistry has strongly denied this on numerous occasions. Sophistry also loves the Disruptive Pattern line of Australian camouflage, such as DPCU, DPNU, DPMU and DPDU. Additionally, Sophistry is also a fan of AMCU, the latest camouflage in use by the Australian military, however, he has yet to acquire any due to high cost of AMCU. Quotes: * "Tell me a fun fact" * "Failure to provide a fact will result in termination" * "If I die by a snake you could slither it into your arsehole" * "I will get my imaginary snakes to fucking kill you" * "Imma start a snake revolution... soon the server will be ruled by snakes" * "If you have a problem with my motherfucking snakes I will get a Eastern Brown Snake to latch onto your nut sack" Category:Staff Category:R/GOD Category:R/GOYCD